fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naoto Roden
Naoto Roden is as some would call her a walking railgun. She is often recognized by her metal arms, and the strange creature that accompanies her where ever she goes. Cheerful and incredibly hopeful with a great love of sports, and an even greater talent in magic she was destined for great things as her father would say. She trained extensively with her father on how to be one of the best fighters in the earth lands, despite her father being blind he taught her very well. He taught her the virtue of never underestimating her opponents based on appearances, or to overestimate her opponent due to rank or power levels telling her Power levels sometimes get people to overestimate their own strength in a fight. Despite her growing strength she was never able to beat her father who would gloat because of this at times to provoke her. She than faced a very difficult hard point in her life when Nul-Zar De-Ceit found them training, impressed by their potential he attempted to "negotiate" their support for A super secret group they declined and he attacked them. After a long and modestly unimpressive fight she lost both of her arms to the blade of Nul-Zar and her father received a cut which would have rendered him blind, but he was already blind to begin with so this just annoyed both parties. The battle ended with her father making a deal with him, Naoto would be left alone by the group and he would join the group as long as the agreement was upheld, Nul-Zar agreed to the terms. After they left a strange creature approached her and guided her to her father's lab and took her father's blueprints with the help of the small creature, despite not having any arms left she took the plans to a very skilled Doctor and a skilled craftsman known as Reid Aquirre who built her new arms based off the plans she brought them. After extensively thanking the two for their assistance she joined up with Reid Aguirre's team known as the Purple Phoenix in the Hydra Head guild dedicating herself to use her skills to help others and find her father. Appearance Naoto is a young woman with amburn hair and amber eyes. During her first appearances before losing her arms, she wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground, but it was shortened to shoulder-length after the loss of her arms. She was typically seen in a military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear, and was frequently attired in upper-body armor. Her arms are metallic made from an unknown metal that is very lightweight but very durable. Personality Naoto is often described as being very cheerful and is known for her optimism, believing everything will be alright as long as you believe it will. She is well known for quickly handling problems before they escalate, and kindly responds to threats with a quick punch to the face from her metal fist. She believes strength comes from the heart and it does not matter what rank a mage is anyone can beat anyone if they try hard enough. She believes any problem can be beaten if enough people put their hearts into a problem can beat it. She enjoys a fair fight with no one's life at stake just 2 people with strong wills colliding to see whos the strongest. She's very tricky in a fight very clever in how she uses the environment to her advantage. She dislikes people she considers evil, or people with a bad heart to them. She does not regard ranks as anything important and prefers to judge people by getting to know them if possible. Oddly enough, despite her optimism and trusting nature she absolutely detests being lied to, and if the lie is kept up she goes into one of her rare tangents of rage, but nonetheless a very violent situation. Synopsis History Equipment *'Duel Lightning Rail Gauntlets'-These metal arms of hers are specially made designed to provide her with arms, and to augment her fighting strength. They were made from a metal produced by an unknown source, the metal is very lightweight and incredibly durable, capable of resisting great amounts of height, and has a tendency to enhance her lightning magic. They are known enhancers of her magic power, and can greatly enhance her punching power. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- One of her strongest traits is her Immense magical reserves and power. *'Enhanced Durability'- Being a surprising trait of hers she is capable of taking quite a beating before going down. This is easily one of her best traits due to her very significant pain tolerance, and since losing her arms she has no fear of losing her mechanical arms again. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed trait being her best skill she is notably one of the fastest people that she is aware of being able to be so fast it's surprising. She also uses it as a boost to her already stealthy person, she is able with her speed to quickly steal everything his targets got without them even noticing. Her strength is also very surprising being able to easily deflect a charging armored magic car onto its side then being able to force it open to get at its insides. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Martial Artist'-Her best trait, she is a notable Master level martial artist being able to go face to face with some of the bests of martial artists. Her fighting style tends to revolve around her arms unique lightning punch to stun her opponents before they attempt to fight back. *'Keen Intelligence'- Being her surprising trait she has a large amount of intelligence being able to outsmart many of her opponents with cunning and skill. She is well known for manipulating the environment to her advantage. *'Master Weapon User'- As a user of Requip she is very skilled in utilizing the many weapons she has in reserve. While she may not be able to use them at 100% she has enough weapons in reserve to give almost anyone pause when fighting her. *'Expert Marksman'- Among her massive armament of requip comes many variations of ranged weapons, such as pistols, rifles, shotguns, to heavy missile barrage launchers. While she may not be the best marksman she tries her best to hit her targets with as much firepower as possible. *Lightning Magic-In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. *Earth Magic-When using Earth Magic, the magicians harness the power of the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Earth Magicians use their magic to unleash powerful earthen structures, create walls to block opposing spells, and generally use it to enhance their physical attacks—Earth Magic is intricately tied to the caster's physical motions, though a user of Earth Magic is required to remain in motion at nearly all times, only standing still long enough to launch an attack—even though most Earth Magic users are fairly slow, these motions help to retain the Earth Magic user's balance between attack and defense, using strength and defense to become both a shield and spear. *Telekinesis-It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. She tends to use this to fling things at her opponents, or fling her opponents at things. *Requip-This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. With her requip she stores her vast arsenal of weapons, and specially crafted explosives. Trivia *Her pictures are from Seryu Ubiquitous from Akame Ga Kiru Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Requip User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Purple Phoenix